


Ultimate Luck/Unluck Roulette

by PRllNCE



Series: Ultimate Luck/Unluck Roulette [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Edgeplay, Facials, Gangbang, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Humiliation, Teasing, Tickling, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRllNCE/pseuds/PRllNCE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"After all this bastard has done, this is like the tamest way you could ever teach him a lesson." Hinata is pulled into a situation he'd rather do without as he's more or less forced to witness his classmate Nagito Komaeda be subjected to their fellow Ultimates' escapades. They figure they can punish him without inflicting any actual pain upon him. But what are the art supplies for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultimate Luck/Unluck Roulette

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i'm not very name consistent i played the localized version but i still refer to some of them by last name because it feels Wrong not to

How Hinata let himself get continuously roped into these things, he would never know; by the time he opened his mouth to object it was already too late and his words were lost in the masses that were the enraged and vengeful. Inwardly Hinata somehow wished this was just an absurdly poetic way of phrasing these circumstances, but his classmates were so easily blinded when taken for fools—and Hinata in turn blindsided when he couldn’t get a word in.

   They all felt foolish, but this way they were just proving the point of them being _fools_.

   At first, Hinata had considered just leaving. Why _not_ leave? Why indulge them and be a part of this? But after laying eyes on what his fellow students had set up, someone had to take on the role of semi-adult and oversee the situation. The very strange, albeit harmless, situation. Or at least it seemed harmless enough.

   The creaking of rope pulled Hinata out of his thoughts. It was the only audible sound in the room save for Komaeda’s faint breathing. Hinata had to wonder if he was alright just breathing from his nose, but it sounded level and calm; as usual, this guy just complied with anything. Had it been anyone else they would be struggling by now, probably humiliated and scared. After all, just because Hinata was privy to what was in store it didn’t mean Komaeda was.

   He gave out an exasperated sigh. Watching someone like this felt weird and wrong, even though it was a guy like him.

   Komaeda’s wrists were securely tied together onto the restaurant pillar, his entire body somewhat suspended as only his toes reached the floor. Hinata had to wonder if his arms were hurting in that position. And hell, how would any of the others know if they’d end up going too far? Thick duct tape was draped over his mouth; anything he said would be too muffled. As if that wasn’t enough, his eyes were covered by what looked like part of a bed sheet, so he couldn’t even see what was going on.

   At least he wasn’t naked. Thank God he wasn’t naked. He was just down to his t-shirt and trousers—but the fact that they’d taken off his jacket insinuated enough. Hinata just hoped his classmates would come back soon, get bored of this nonsense and let him get back to his room.

   “Sorry, sorry!” a loud voice called which made Hinata jump. “It took a while to find everything.”

   Cradling an abundance of ropes and what looked like various tools, Souda Kazuichi was bouncing up the stairs with the others in tow—the ones who had agreed, anyhow. Down to the last one they showed varying levels of the same enthusiasm as Souda. One in particular who almost had him beat was Akane Owari; Hinata was sure he saw a fist pump as she raced up those stairs. Behind her was a slightly reluctant Mahiru Koizumi with the especially fired-up frame of Hiyoko Saionji dragging her towards their dangling victim. The last to arrive were Ibuki Mioda, whom Hinata was sure just followed everyone around for curiosity’s sake, and Mikan Tsumiki. It had to be a good sign that the Ultimate Nurse tagged along; she could stop them if things were taken too far. He hoped.

   As the others were examining their find, Hinata jumped up on one of the tables and glanced towards Komaeda. No reaction there whatsoever, as if passed out. He... wasn’t passed out, was he?

   “Guys, let’s just leave him, okay?” Hinata pleaded in weary frustration. “I mean, release him first, obviously”, he added. “Just stop and think if this is really worth all the trouble.”

   Souda was the first to whip around, his expression showing blaring signs of anger, determination, excitement and fear in equal measure. It was so easy to spot when it came to him; he might as well have written it down on a piece of paper and shoved it in Hinata’s face.

   “Are you kidding me?” he scoffed. “After all this bastard has done, this is like the tamest way you could ever teach him a lesson.”

   Hinata arched a brow and looked over to the adjacent table. There were art supplies, feathers, toothbrushes and hairbrushes dumped into a messy pile.

   “By tickling him? Doesn’t tickling hurt after a while?”

   “Sure, yeah”, Souda replied with a shrug, as if it was no big deal. “A long time ago the army used to torture people like this. But dude, that’s like the entire point here; we’re punishing him ‘cause he deserves it, and we’re doing it without hurting the guy. So what’s the problem?”

   Voices of agreement echoed throughout the restaurant and Hinata raised his arms in exasperation.

   “Go ahead, but I won’t be a part of this.”

   “Like hell you won’t”, said Souda before grabbing Hinata’s arm and pulling him off the table.

   “Come on, it can’t be that bad”, Ibuki chimed in. “Tickling makes you laugh, right? They say laughter makes you live longer!”

   “Not if you die from asphyxiation”, Hinata said in protest. This was a bad idea, a really bad idea, but as usual the majority vote was law and he was pushed towards the pillar where his former friend hung unsuspecting. Or... not, seeing as their intentions for the evening had been revealed. So why wasn’t Komaeda doing anything?

   Hinata took a few steps towards him and examined his position and breathing. Could it be that he really wasn’t conscious? To his surprise, Mahiru joined him and appeared to have the same idea. She eventually gave in, however, sighing as she retreated back to the others. She must have thought she was mad to go along with this. “If he fights too much I’m stopping you right away, is that clear? You boys always get too carried away.”

   Ibuki cheered, and then stopped in mild confusion. “So... how do we do this?” she asked.

   “Isn’t that obvious?” said Hiyoko in a mocking tone.

   She went on explaining, but Hinata was barely listening. Still scrutinizing the unmoving body in front of him, he experimentally moved his fingertips to meet Komaeda’s side then lightly traced a line down to his hips. The sudden flinch jerked Hinata from his thoughts and almost tipped him over backwards. This quickly caught the attention of the others.

   “Ah, what the hell, man!” Souda exclaimed. “You’ve already started?”

   Hinata whipped his head from Komaeda to the others and back, not quite caught up with that sudden reaction. “Wh—I didn’t start anything!”

   _I just want to go back to my room and sleep, dammit._

Once these people set their minds to something, there really was no stopping them. Why they couldn’t just use that on more worthwhile undertakings was beyond him.

   Hinata went back to the table and sat down. He watched as Souda rolled up his sleeves and moved behind the pillar, clearly too excited for his own good.

   “Let’s see how he likes this”, he muttered, as if this was some revenge scheme for pissing them off.

   _Oh God. It is, isn’t it?_

Souda wasn’t careful and experimental. He didn’t just give it a try to fish for reactions; once wronged and fired up over it, he went all in—as seen by his fingers plunging into Komaeda’s underarms. This elicited naught but a whimper at first until those fingers really started moving; the first couple of muffled giggles escaped along with a snort which made the others chuckle in turn. Hinata had to admit he would never have expected sounds like that from their fellow Ultimate; he had laughed before—many times, too many times, a headache of too many times—but never like this.

   It didn’t seem to be enough for Souda though. Komaeda was giggling and wriggling around but showed no signs of actual discomfort.

   “Hey, Akane! Grab his foot!”

   Komaeda finally reacted with something akin to displeasure, kicking with his feet and attempting to press them against the pillar. It looked like Souda and Hiyoko both saw this as a good sign. “Grab it, grab it!” they prompted. Akane pounced and managed to wrench one of his feet from its hiding place. “Like this?” she asked.

   Souda was concentrating on his part so Hiyoko was the one who responded: “You can’t just hold it! Look, just take off his sock and Mahiru can show you.”

   “M-me?”

   There was another whimper as Mahiru approached, and it was clear that Komaeda had no way of escaping Akane’s iron grip. His sock fell onto the floor while Souda worked his way up and down his sides, drawing out a wealthy amount of muffled squeals and shouts. From Hinata’s point of view it looked like Komaeda had given up on fighting Akane, but then again she could just be holding him really tight.

   He was moving a whole lot more than before, though; Hinata watched with a crinkle between his brows as Komaeda’s fingers held on firmly to the ropes, pulling himself up and down in a slow, fluid motion which resembled what pole dancers do.

   Hinata blushed and buried his face in his hands; he couldn’t believe he’d just likened Komaeda to a freaking pole dancer.

   He jerked his head back up at the sound of Komaeda’s sudden burst of laughter. Mahiru’s small, uncertain fingers had found the spot right beneath his toes and lightly brushed against it as Akane held him in place. His entire body shivered and convulsed as if electrocuted, and Hinata stood up as he thought they were actually hurting him.

   Mikan, whom had said nothing up until this point, carefully nudged in a remark before Hinata could storm in to stop them. “I’m sorry to bother you... if I am, j-just tell me, but... I wouldn’t worry about him. He’s just very, very ticklish.”

   As if on command, Komaeda erupted into a louder set of scratchy giggles. Mahiru had started making use of both of her hands, effectively holding his toes back while vigorously caressing his sole with what even from several steps away looked like a very feathery touch. If anything, it looked like _she_ was the one getting carried away.

   Souda was no exception. Before Hinata could fathom what he was doing, Souda was already in the process of pulling the t-shirt over Komaeda’s head.

   “That’s... really it?” Hinata asked as Mikan walked over to the table with the tools. “He’s just ticklish?”

   “Y-yes”, she confirmed. She had in her hands a feather—it looked like it had belonged to a goose or something.

   _Where the hell did they even find these things? Are there feathers just lying around for people to tickle someone with?_

   Somehow, Hinata couldn’t put it past Monokuma. He hadn’t intervened yet, after all, so perhaps he was in on the whole thing or just found it amusing.

   He wondered if Komaeda would call this being in despair. After all, he _was_ fighting them now, be it a desire for the tickling to stop or a natural reaction to it. But somehow it just made Hinata angry. After all the things he’d done, he expected them to set him free when they weren’t even hurting him? Komaeda himself, on the other hand, had manipulated them and attempted to murder one of their friends.

   This was just tickling. It would be over soon anyway.

   The others didn’t seem to notice Hinata marching towards the pillar—if they did, they were too busy to raise their heads. He stopped in front of Komaeda’s twisting body, watching Souda’s fingers prod, brush and travel like a spider walk all across his exposed torso. His pale skin was such a contrast to Souda’s, it was almost unsettling, but no one else appeared to notice.

   Hinata was almost transfixed. He barely listened but he could hear Souda deliver mocking remarks whenever he found a good spot, refusing then to leave them and only quickening the pace of his ruthless tickling. The louder Komaeda howled and the more he protested, the louder the others laughed and mocked.

   “What, not there?” Hiyoko teased as she put a paintbrush to his armpits. “Oh, so—rry, can’t hear you over that muffled whining. I’m just gonna assume you just said ‘oh yes, tickle me right there’!”

   “Either he’s not very strong or he’s just weak from laughing so much”, said Akane, loosening her grip and bringing in the other foot to the game.

   Mahiru’s hands were on it instantly, as if she of all people had ended up enjoying herself. From Komaeda’s pained reaction, her fingertips were brutal on his exposed skin.

   “I wanna do it!” Ibuki declared. She lifted one of Komaeda’s legs over her head and let it rest on her shoulders, lightly petting the space between his toes with more of the brushes.

   Hinata didn’t know what was annoying him more at this point. The fact that his classmates showed a complete disregard for what they’d just said themselves some minutes ago, or that Komaeda seemed to be enjoying himself.

   Mikan’s feather came into view and Hinata blinked. Of all the places they’d chosen, this one made him take a step back.

   Komaeda had the same thought, surely; he twitched so heavily, Hinata had to look away for a moment. Subconsciously, he moved his arms to cover his chest; he would have reacted the same if someone brought feathers to his nipples.

   Incredibly sensitive to this new touch, Komaeda’s whimpers increased in volume and intervals. It must have been impossible to figure out what to avoid the most. There was Hiyoko using his hips and stomach as a canvas, Souda relentlessly simulating hundreds of spider legs up and down his sides, Mahiru, Akane and Ibuki’s light petting of his soles, and now... Mikan sweeping several feathers across his nipples with a sense of care one could only name ‘torment’.

   Yet the bastard _still_ bobbed up and down like he was having the time of his life. He was supposed to be getting _punished_ , not rewarded. Hinata had objected to this from the start, but wasn’t it really a waste of time if they were just making him feel good?

   His thoughts were confirmed as Souda’s next line of mockery was uttered.

   “Guys, holy sh—look! Look, look!” he laughed, pointing towards the evidence of arousal pushing through Komaeda’s trousers. “He’s got a boner! He’s getting fucking stiff from being tickled!”

   “Orrr”, Hiyoko chimed in, “he’s getting turned on because Hajime’s watching him.”

   Hinata’s brows shot up in disbelief. “Wait, what are you...?”

   “Are you dull or what? You’re the one who’s been standing there watching him like some pervert.”

   “Wha... I haven’t been—“

   He felt his cheeks flush as he realized he had indeed done nothing but watch. He’d intended only to make sure nothing went out of hand, but he had in fact encouraged it, hadn’t he?

   “It could be the security cameras though”, Mahiru said absentmindedly.

   “You think he’d get turned on from...” Hinata started, but stopped himself. Would it really be surprising if Komaeda was into obscure things like that? “Yeah, I guess. Maybe.”

   Souda barked out another laugh.

   “Look at him! He’s lovin’ it!”

   Hinata’s eyes flicked back to see Mikan’s feathers and Hiyoko’s brush teasing the twitching bulge. He blushed, didn’t know quite where to look. This had long exceeded being nothing more than a harmless tickling game. He was really getting aroused!

   “Uh... weren’t you angry with him, Souda? About to punish him, and all that”, he said.

   “I so am! Just look at him! He’s gotta be humiliated right now. I mean... It’s fucking ridiculous that he’s getting turned on from being tickled.”

   “And there’s noooo way he’s getting that sweet release”, said Hiyoko. Hinata couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “I’m just gonna keep teasing the bastard until I’m bored.”

   “You hear that, psycho?” Souda mocked. “Don’t even think we’re gonna stop!”

   “This is... rather fun”, said the soft-spoken yet incredibly forward Mikan.

   “Hey, hey! Ibuki proposes... we take off his pants!!”

   “Woah, hey, wait—“ Hinata attempted to stop them, but again his voice was drowned out and he ended up watching as Komaeda hung utterly exposed, supported only by Ibuki’s shoulder and the pillar.

   But he wasn’t laughing as much as he was moaning now. That was... weird, right? That was definitely weird.

   According to everyone else, now wasn’t the time to come to one’s senses, and so the ruthless tickling game resumed. Only now, with the trousers and underwear thrown onto the table, the teasing seemed much worse.

   Komaeda was hard, much harder than Hinata would have expected anyone to be at this point. Somehow he couldn’t keep his eyes away as feathers brushed gently against the tip, causing it to quiver. Hiyoko’s paintbrushes traced a line up and down the length of his arousal while also drawing swift circles on his nipples. But it wasn’t purely erotic just because he was naked; Souda liked his spot behind the pillar and kept tickling Komaeda’s torso with the same force. Even still, their poor victim rolled his hips up and down and cried out in pleasure.

   Hinata groaned at himself and looked away as he felt the familiar warmth spread to him as well. The others would have a field day if he ended up with an erection, so he decided now would be a good time to end it. In one swift motion he grabbed the edge of the duct tape and ripped it off Komaeda’s mouth. An explosion of coughs erupted from his throat then, but the others didn’t seem to mind.

   “Hey, come on! Quit it already”, Hinata urged. Then he stopped and listened as Komaeda’s hoarse voice broke through.

   “... op... ti...”

   He was trying to speak, but evidently couldn’t due to the other Ultimates’ unyielding punishment. Now that his mouth was free, he broke out into intense laughter mingled awkwardly with moaning and whining. He was... very vocal.

   Hinata leaned in and tried to hear what Komaeda was attempting to tell him. Inbetween bursts of laughter there were a few words he could pick up, which alarmed him.

   “... stop... ti-tickling m-me...”

   _Oh crap, oh crap, I knew it; I should have stopped this from the... hang on._

   He listened again and had to pull away as Komaeda repeated himself loud enough to make his voice crack.

   “Don’t... s-stop tickling... me!”

   He truly had been enjoying himself this entire time. He’d just enjoyed being manhandled by these Ultimates he looked up to so much.

   Hinata furrowed his brows in pure irritation.

   _Fine. Have it your way, you creep._

This time everyone looked up as Hinata walked over to the tool table and picked up a hairbrush. His fingers ran across the rigid bristles as he joined the three girls by the twitching feet.

   “You hold him”, he told them.

   They complied, putting his feet together side by side and holding them in place with the toes uncurled.

   Hinata had no idea how to use a hairbrush for this type of purpose—in fact, he had never even used one to brush hair. But from touching it he was sure it must tickle more than anything these guys had tried.

   He placed the brush to cover both of Komaeda’s soles and experimentally moved it up and down. A loud yelp escaped him, and this was only from trying the tool out. Actually putting it to true practice would likely be different.

   It really was.

   The hairbrush made a raspy sound as it moved. Komaeda screamed. Hinata manipulated it at a crazy pace up and down the sensitive feet, sometimes stopping at particularly ticklish spots just to spite him. At times he would slow to a gentler touch, and then speed up again, and it seemed to drive Komaeda senseless. He kept releasing strings of words, inaudible through the moans and giggles.

   “What?” Hinata mocked, annoyed. “You want me to do it harder? I’ll give it to you harder.”

   Komaeda threw his head back. Hinata imagined his eyes must be rolling back into his skull by now. It seemed like a very Komaeda thing to do.

   “You’re seriously enjoying this. You don’t just like it, you _love_ it.” Hinata scoffed, beside himself. “What’s wrong with you? You want us—you want me—to tickle you? Is that why you’re okay with being tied up? Is it because you want to be watched? Because the security cameras are still looking, you know.”

   The others were beginning to stare in disbelief, but Hinata paid them no mind. He was so furious; he might as well go all the way.

   “Oh, don’t try to get away. You told me not to stop, so I won’t stop. If you like being tickled so much, let’s see how long you can handle it.”

   A soft giggle interrupted him—not Komaeda this time, but Mikan. She had replaced Souda behind the pillar with an electric toothbrush in each hand. She turned them on and a pleased grin grew on her face at the sound of the monotone buzzing. Very carefully, she placed them both on Komaeda’s underarms as she giggled along with his screaming. “Ahhh... He’s so ticklish”, she cooed. “Aren’t you, huh?”

   Hinata was momentarily put out of focus at the erotic tone of her voice; it was such a complete character change, it took him a while to get over it.

   Komaeda on the other hand seemed to welcome this change; he moaned at every teasing remark.

   “You like that spot, don’t you? Oooh, it must tickle so much... riiiight here, yes? Heehee... you’re so ticklish, I can’t stand it! And neither can you, it seems.”

   Komaeda’s hips were rocking, faster and faster now, like he really couldn’t take it. He shook his head back and forth, sporadic moans so mixed with giggles it wasn’t clear which was which anymore.

   “Let’s try over here; you really seemed to like it last time.”

   Mikan slowly moved the buzzing toothbrushes in a circular motion towards his nipples, then just placed them there and watched him suffer. It was apparent that she was getting turned on herself from the way she grinded against the pillar. “Shhh, hush hush... Don’t be such a baby. If you move I’ll do it more.”

   The trembles and twitches from earlier were nothing compared to this. Komaeda’s entire body jolted and shook like tremors were erupting all over his body. The only time Mikan stopped was to attack his underarms again.

   “Where are you most ticklish?” Mikan asked. “The feet? You like what Hajime’s doing down there? Oooh, maybe this is your spot after all.”

   She went back to his chest, but only with one hand. The other arm she extended towards his aching arousal, using the feathers from earlier to torture it lightly. Komaeda writhed and screamed in agony, his voice being so cracked that it sounded more like a wounded dog. At times, Mikan would stop, then lightly prod it, then swiftly tickle it all over once more. It was as if she knew exactly what to do, and it drove Komaeda mad. He jerked up and down in utter desperation, awkward sounds of pleading and begging escaping his drool-covered lips.

   Souda, who had been about as blindsided by this as Hinata, suddenly started pointing from his new spot by Komaeda’s legs.

   “Oh my g— Guys! Guys look, he’s—“

   “He’s coming!”

   “What the hell?”

   “Hah, I can’t believe it!”

   “He’s totally coming!”

   Over the excited shouts and mocking laughter, Hinata had no time to figure out what was going on... until it was in his face.

   Komaeda twitched in his suspended state before slouching over with a heavy exhale. The room was silent for a few seconds before everyone burst out laughing at Hinata’s unfortunate position. He swore, standing up so quickly that he ended up falling over. Still laughing, Souda handed him a handkerchief and he happily wiped his face with it. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t seen that coming. Or... seen _him_ coming, in this case. Wow.

   Hinata froze as Komaeda’s pained voice once again echoed throughout the room.

   “Wait, Mikan? We’re done, what are you doing?”

   “Didn’t you hear him?” she said in a honeyed tone as the torture resumed.

   “What are you talking about?”

   There it was again. That satisfied smirk spreading across his sickly face, the fluid motions up and down the pillar and trembling of his torso as fingers ran across his stomach, his ribs, and his armpits; that deplorable voice always telling them what to do.

   “The punishment isn’t over yet.”


End file.
